Tears of Joy
by Selphi
Summary: This is about Trunks! He proposes! Dedicated to Treni, my best bud! Hee hee! Real swwet story! ^_^ 'njoy and R&R!


  
Tears of Joy  
  
By- Selphi Tilmitt  
Dedicated to my dear friend- Treni Utsukushii   
  
  
Hiya! Before you read this story, I would like to say something. This story is dedicated to one of me best friends, Treni. Treni just wrote a story for me, so I would like to say "thank you" and also that the story she wrote, though I haven't read it yet, inspired this, cuz I know how much she luvs Trunks! So, I comnbined characters from FF8 (Selphi (myself) and Rinoa (another nick-named friend), Treni, and the DBZ characters, to make a very romantic story about Treni and Trunks. So, before I start chatting too much where ya cant continue, or b4 i give away what happens, hurry up and read it! Then, please review, I like good reviews, but if you feel so inclined, as Treni says, "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion". Oh, also, this is my first fanfiction here, so please dont be so harsh. let me know what ya think and if I should either continue it or write more stories here!  
Buh-bye and enjoy!!  
^_^ Selphi ^_^  
Trunks walked pleasantly through the hall of his house, as he blushed and a smile appeared on his beautiful face as he looked in the mirror, examining how his new tuxedo looked on him. Today he was going to ask Treni to marry him and he couldn't of been more excited. He felt a quick vitality inside of him of love and smiled. As he passed the kitchen of his house, his mom was there. She stared at him as he skipped by with the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. She just stopped washing the dishes and started watching him, about to ask where he was going and what he was doing in a tuxedo, but he quickly opened the door, waved to his mom, and shut it. I wonder what that boy has up his sleeves this time. She thought as she got back to her work. Little did Bulma now that today would make her a mother-in-law.   
Trunks passed his Father training, and as Vegeta looked up at him, Trunks quickly skipped on, also leaving his Father in wonder and awe at the tuxedo and smile. He skipped by Gohan and Videl as they waved to him, he just smiled and continued.   
"Hiya, Trunks!" Selphi said as she saw him pass her and Rinoa.  
"Hiya, Ladies!" he called back.  
"I wonder what he's doing so cheerful and all, hmmmmmmm..." Selphi started.  
"Don't you know? He's going to see Treni!" Rinoa whispered and giggled, "I am sure she'll be surprised too, especially when she sees him in that tuxedo! He looks sharp!"  
"Really? That is so exciting! Hee Hee!" Selphi said as they pursued there conversation.   
Trunks smiled at the two and laughed inside. Treni would be surprised! He hoped no one had told her, but soon he would find out for himself. He finally reached her house and knocked on the door, as he pulled out a rose from behind his back and put on a sly face.  
When Treni answered the door, she smiled, seeing that her love, Trunks had come by to say hello. Then she noticed he was in a tuxedo and wondered what he was planning. Earlier that day she had received a secret letter, telling her to dress her best when a special friend came by. She was in a beautiful short, creamy dress, much like the one Rinoa first met Squall in. It glittered in the sun. Trunks held out his hand and they joined together. He handed her the rose as she whispered thank-you. They embraced and Trunks gently kissed her cheek.   
"Today, I am taking you to the best restaurant in town!" Trunks said as they separated and held hands.   
"Are we going to walk?" Treni asked as she looked at him.   
"Yes, it will give us more time to talk and expand our relationship." he said as they started walking up the path. Midway through the walk, Treni called herself inside, What is this feeling I feel? This new feeling of such warmth and joy? Could it be the feeling of true love? Could this be what so many people talk about, but I had not known? As they continued the walk, Treni knew it was love and that she had met the love of her life such a long time ago, it was when they first met. She knew that Trunks was the one, and only one for her!  
When they reached the restaurant, Trunks politely pulled out her chair for her to sit down and he was putting on an act that convinced her something special would happen that day. They ordered their food and talked not about the usual stuff, but of their hopes and dreams and things they had never mentioned to each other before, this led suspense to Treni and she patiently waited for the point of this big date, though her patience was wearing out and excitement had taken its place.   
"What is going to happen?" she asked suddenly, "The suspense is killing me along with excitement, what do you have up your sleeve? What's the surprise?"   
"Eh??" he asked playfully and innocently, " What do you mean? What kind of surprise?" As he received a curious and smiling face he said, "You'll just have to wait 'til later!"  
That was it, the suspense and excitement bubbled up inside Treni until she felt her skin was boiling with anticipation. I guess I will have to wait a little bit longer, might as well take my time 'til then. She though as she continued eating.   
After that, the conversation lowered to just a smile and laughing.   
"Laughing ruins the moment! It's suppose to be romantic and special!" Trunks joked as they laughed some more at the silence. After they were done eating and trunks has paid, he took Treni to the lake. It was getting late and the moon shimmered in the reflection in the water. It was a gorgeous scene and alone on the bank, Trunks and Treni danced together, with passion and love at every movement and swing. Finally, again they embraced and Trunks sweeped Treni up in his arms and sweetly kissed her. They rented a boat and went out, now in the dark night. Everything was peaceful and quiet, like it knew what was going to happen that night.   
On the boat as they watched the stars, Trunks looked at Treni as his smile faded and smoothly said, "Treni, we've known each other for about 4 years now, and.." Treni looked at him wondering what he'd say next, "and I love you much more than words could ever say."  
"I love you too," she said as she played along, wondering what he was getting at.  
"I would be honored if," he bent down on his knees before her and continued, "if you would marry me."  
Treni smiled and sweetly said, "Yes, Of course I will, Trunks!" That night, Treni lay in her bed and thought about Trunks, tomorrow they would be married and she was so excited. Her happiness turned into tears of joy and then into a smile as she fell asleep, dreaming of her love and hoping for the best.   
  
THE END  
  
Oh! wasn't that SOOOO sweet? I personaly liked it, which i dont most of my stories I write. Again, thanks Treni and I hope ya liked it! And, also, I know it's VERY short, but I just wanted to write something sweet and short with kinda a plot.... Ya see, most of my stories I have written in the past are these long novels that dont exactly seem to drag, but just....I dunno, they go on and on and never stop, ya know? So, thanks and ASAP review!   
One more thing-- if you wanna personaly e-mail me, or just wanna chat about anime, which I LUV to do, e-mail me at SelphieTilmitt__@hotmail.com, thanks and buh-bye! Until we meet again!  
  
^_^ Selphi ^_^  
  
PS. Dont forget everyone to check out my bio!!  



End file.
